


Hold me tight

by MChowl23



Category: Stony Steve/Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChowl23/pseuds/MChowl23





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love of my life YSH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Love+of+my+life+YSH).



Sé que el mundo es una locura. Lo estoy viviendo en carne propia y por ello es que agradezco infinitamente que aún puedo abrazarte, aún puedo verte, estrecharte entre mis brazos cada que el miedo invade mi ser.

Poder oler tus cabellos, con esa particular esencia que sólo te corresponde... Es ahí, donde se encuentra mi lugar feliz, es aquel donde acudo cuando me falta la respiración, ahí no sólo siento que puedo tomar un respiro, sino que también puedo dejar de esforzarme por complacer al exterior. Donde me siento libre.


End file.
